Super Mario: Enter the Next Dimension
'Super Mario: Enter the Next Dimension '''is a Mario platformer made by P&F Games Inc. for the Wii 3D. Mario and Luigi go and explore a strange version of the Mushroom Kingdom, revisiting familiar locations, with new, weird twists. Plot Mario and Luigi are happily strolling through the Mushroom Kingdom when they suddenly spot a warp pipe they've never seen before. They decide to peek in, but they can't really tell where it leads to. They decide to hope in, and they realize they've entered a strange, new dimension. It's a second dimension version of the Mushroom Kingdom. They realize they're trapped here too, and they need to get back home. Levels There are 8 worlds, each with 10 levels each. There are 80 levels in the game. Each level is from a past Mario game, platformer or spin-off, with second dimension twists. World 1 # Mushroom Kingdom from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # Acorn Plains from New Super Mario Bros. U # Bianco Hills from Super Mario Sunshine # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Jungle Hijinx from Donkey Kong Country Returns World 2 # Dry Dry Desert from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Whomp's Fortress from Super Mario 64 # World 2-1 from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Pinna Park from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Stadium from Mario Super Sluggers '' # Sweet Sweet Canyon from ''Mario Kart 8 # Toad Road from Mario Party 9 # Bowser's Lava Lake Keep from Super Mario 3D World # World 2-4 from Super Mario 3D Land World 3 # Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 # Yoshi Star Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Gelato Beach from Super Mario Sunshine # Breezy Mushrise Park from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team # Warm, Fuzzy Plains from Paper Mario: Sticker Star # Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story # World 3-2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Space Junk Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Twisted Mansion from Mario Kart 8 World 4 # Sparkling Waters from New Super Mario Bros. U # Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World # Slimy Spring Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bob-omb Factory from Mario Party 9 # Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 # Donut Plains from Super Mario World # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Serena Beach from Super Mario Sunshine # Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Fort Fire Bros. from Super Mario 3D World World 5 # World 5-1 from Super Mario 3D Land # Neo Bowser City from Mario Kart 7 # Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Clawdaddy Beach from Yoshi's Wooly World # Forest of Illusion from Super Mario World # Big Island from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Grumble Volcano from Mario Kart Wii # World 6-1 from Super Mario 3D Land # Electrodome from Mario Kart 8 World 6 # Seaside from Super Mario Bros. 3 # World 6-3 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # World 5-5 from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Bowser's Warped Orbit from Mario Party 8 # Obstacle Course from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # Tall, Tall Mountain from Super Mario 64 # Dry Dry Ruins from Mario Kart Wii # Wario Colosseum from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Toy Time Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Chainlink Charge from Super Mario 3D World World 7 # Bowser Jr.'s Playroom from Mario Super Sluggers # Snowman's Land from Super Mario 64 # Gritzy Desert from Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time # Moonview Highway from Mario Kart Wii # Beep Block Skyway from Super Mario 3D World # Rock Candy Mines from New Super Mario Bros. U # Sunshine Airport from Mario Kart 8 # Lineland Road from Super Paper Mario # Grassland Groove from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze # Special Course from Yoshi's Wooly World World 8 # Wario Shipyard from Mario Kart 7 # World 8-3 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # World 6-1 from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Bowser's Castle from Mario Kart 8 # The Great Tower Showdown from Super Mario 3D World # Clockwork Ruins Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # World 8-4 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2